


C'mere, Baby

by Terinka



Category: One Piece
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Time Skip, Serenading, Zolu Month, crackfic, i tried??, unbetaed - we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terinka/pseuds/Terinka
Summary: Luffy cannot sing very well but he means every word.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	C'mere, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Yo everyone!  
> My second contribution to the ZoLu month! This time the prompts were serenade/karaoke and at first I thought I wouldn't be able to come with anything but then it occurred to me... and this is the result. 
> 
> I attempted to put some humor into it but it's been a hard last week before my Xmas break..you'll see for yourself! Rated M for swearwords and adult jokes. 
> 
> Thank you, Annie, for patiently listening to my random rants about my love for One Piece. This is for you <3

_ “Oh, just look at you, you’re so pretty ~ “ _

Zoro stops dead in his tracks, one hand already on the door knob, ready to enter the kitchen. He’s just finished a post-workout nap and feels thirsty, and since he’s heard the stupid Swirly-brow babbling to the women at the deck, he decides it’s an ideal opportunity to sneak into the kitchen and get himself some sake. 

_ “Looking at you, in front of me, my mouth starts watering, baby ~ ” _

The singing coming from the room tells him, however, that he hasn’t been the first one to sneak inside - and on top of that, it’s a voice he knows very well. Zoro lets his hand drop down, giving up the idea of entering and exiting the kitchen without being spotted, and almost wants to go back to the lawn and take another nap - but it feels as if his feet are glued to the boards and his legs have turned into lead; he is unable to make a single step, too attracted to the dissonant lyrics coming out. 

_ “The way you lie here, just for me, so beautiful, o-oh-oh ~ “ _

Eyebrows quirked, the swordsman face is full of confusion. He hasn’t seen all the crew members on the deck before heading to the kitchen, but just  _ whom  _ exactly might his captain be serenading inside?  _ When I’m the one standing here… _   
  
_ “I love you more than anything ~ “ _

Zoro can’t identify the exact moment he knew he was falling for the rubber boy. The road from considering him utterly insane back there at the court of Morgan’s marine base, up to now - but then he remembers the very first time he heard  _ nice, Zoro _ and how the word ‘captain’ felt on his own tongue, and maybe it wasn’t that long after all. One island after another, enemies to defeat, fights to win, crewmates to recruit, villages to save, injuries to heal, and somewhere in between there was  _ them _ , sharing glances, seemingly reading the other’s mind, radiating grin on Luffy’s face matching Zoro’s feral one, and later on, feather-light, soft, stolen touches that served for more than dragging the other one back to the ship. 

_ “My darling, I can’t wait to taste you ~ “ _

The newest line coming from the kitchen brings Zoro back, his reminiscing ended abruptly. It is without any doubts Luffy who’s singing these lines, and something inside Zoro’s chest is growling and demanding attention and  _ I’m gonna slice that bastard in pieces, and Luffy has some explaining to do. _

_ “C'mere, baby, let me eat you whole!”  _

Kicking the door open, Zoro barges into the kitchen, one katana already in his hand, the second one ready to be unsheathed and spring into action at any time. He can hear himself huff angrily, the last line still resonating in his ears, the love song - though terribly executed, Luffy style - making his blood boil.  _ Were all the kisses and nights and promises whispered, yelled, scratched and bit into the sweaty skin for nothing?  _ “Oi, Luffy, what the fu -”

_ “You’re the most beautiful roast e -  _ oooh, it’s Zoro!” The next made-up line of the song interrupted, Luffy grins widely and looks at the swordsman, a huge roasted leg in front of him. Zoro notices the drool in the corner of Luffy’s mouth and realizes what has been going on.  _ The rubber idiot was singing to the meat. Of fucking course.  _

“Whatever,” Zoro mutters, sheaths his swords and drops his head, trying to ignore the blood running into his cheeks. He’s fully aware he’s just been jealous of a piece of meat, and silently thanks all the deities that nobody else is here to witness his short moment of weakness.  _ Shit, every time the rubber idiot is involved, I lose my cool.  _

\---

Leaning against the wall behind the corner, Sanji doesn’t have to be any closer to enjoy the whole scene. 

Once he spotted Luffy, trying to be as stealthy as someone who’s basically a natural calamity can, heading for the kitchen, lured by the smell of their dinner, his first reflex was to go and stop their captain before everything disappears in his bottomless stomach. Once he saw Zoro heading the same way though, curiosity got the better of Sanji and he stopped to eavesdrop on his crewmembers. Luffy’s off-key singing, Zoro kicking the door open...

Sanji is just about to light a new cigarette when a slightly blushing Zoro walks swiftly past him, and the cook knows it’s a chance he cannot miss. “Oi, shitty Marimo. You must be ever worse in bed than I thought if Sencho chooses to serenade his dinner instead of your...meat.” 

“Wh -” The rest of the word and possibly a curse dies on Zoro’s tongue as he processes Sanji’s remark, and he turns an unhealthy looking shade of red. “Y - YOU SWIRLY BROW BASTARD! I’LL KILL -” 

“Ne, ne, Zoro.” A rubbery hand pats Zoro’s fist, tightly wrapped around the hilt of Wado, and he can feel Luffy hugging him from behind, effectively trapping him in the spot. “Don’t kill Sanji! He’s the best cook in the world!” Laughing wildly, Luffy gets on his toes and whispers into Zoro’s ear, loud enough for anyone in the five meter radius to hear him: “If Zoro’s jealous, I can  _ taste his meat _ tonight.” 

The purple color Zoro’s face turns makes Chopper sprint to the infirmary to get his bag.

**Author's Note:**

> Luffy loves Zoro but the only thing the idiot would ever serenade is meat, duh *insert change my mind meme* 
> 
> Thanks for making it to the end of the story!  
> Kudos and comments are better than coffee.


End file.
